Love & Ichigo
by Swisz Phantom
Summary: This is the sequel to Love & Rukia. It's about how rukia has to leave but she hasn't told Ichigo and it's killing them.Tell me what you think about it, Please read and review. I'll put up a new chapter every 5 reviews. The sequel is now up- Love & Us.
1. Prolouge: Leaving

**Love & Ichigo**

**Prolouge: Leaving**

Rukia layed in bed thinking about her relation ship with Ichigo. They had been fussing a lot lately and only she knew why.

**Flashback: 2 weeks ago**

Ichigo and Rukia had just got finished fighting the Grand fisher when she felt his rieatsu, it was renji the guy who loved her, the guy who had always loved her was somewhere watching them...

Rukia: Hey Ichigo?

Ichigo didnt hear her he was too deeply lost in thought of how much he wanted to kill that hollow.

Rukia: Ichigo ?

Rukia: Ichiiiiggoooo ?

Ichigo snapped out of his daydream but before he could say anything Rukia kicked him in the chin...

Ichigo: Ah you midget what was that for?

Rukia: You weren't listening i said i'm going for a walk don't stay up i have to see a friend about something.

Ichigo: Okay don't forget we have school tomorrow if you don't show up I'll kill you !

Rukia: And why would you do that?

Ichigo: Because the last time you didn't show up i had Orihime, Tatsuki and kon all over me.

Rukia: It isn't my fault everyone loves me Strawberry.

Ichigo: I thought i told you to stop calling me that.

Even though the truth was he loved it when she called him that, Strawberry was her favorite fruit, ice cream and shampoo just thinking about that made him smile...

Rukia: Gosh your such a wuss. No wonder why girls don't talk to you much. Are you gay?

Rukia couldn't help but giggle as she walked away she could hear Ichigo saying he'd kill her for that, she kept walking until she could no longer feel Ichigo's rieatsu. She knew Renji would come out soon but he was taking to long...

Rukia: I know your there Renji i could feel your rieatsu a mile away

Renji: How long did you know I was there?

Rukia: Since after we got finished fighting the Grand fisher

Renji: Why'd ya make Ichigo go

Rukia: When you came you didnt come out and reveal yourself so i figured it was something serious.

Renji: Oh

There was a long pause...

Rukia: well ?

Renji: I just recieved word that in about 5 weeks you'll be withdrawn from your soul reaper duties here in kurakara town and be sent back to the soul society where you'll be accompanied by me and Byakuya on the search to find information on Aizen's whereabouts

Rukia was struck by this information she couldn't find any words to say but...

Rukia: who will they be sending?

Renji: Huh

Rukia: Who will they be sending?

Renji: Oh no one. He can handle himself he'll be fine.

Rukia: he'll be fine he'll be fine, he can barely talk without getting hurt.

Renji: Rukia?

Rukia: why'd you come why would you come and tell me this why didnt you just pop up and tell me this when it was time to go, why would you make this harder for me?

Renji: i figured that you would want to know so you wouldnt just have to leave sorry for trying to help.

Renji was mad now he had just tried to help, he began to walk to uraraha's when he felt a warm rough but gentle hand grab his. He nearly melted it was Rukia's

Rukia: Im sorry it's just i guess

Renji: It's okay Bye Rukia

Rukia: Bye

The next day after Renji came...

Ichigo walked in his room, Rukia was packing some of her stuff. Ichigo wanted to ask her what was going on but she left no time for that...

Rukia: Renji came last night im moving into Uraraha's if i stay

Ichigo cut her off

Ichigo: go

Rukia: what

Ichigo: Just go. There's no need to explain i understand, Just go

Rukia: Ichigo are you feeling well?

Ichigo: I gotta Bounce

Rukia: Wait i

Ichigo was already Gone he had no reason to stay he couldn't watch anyone leave not since his mom died.

**End of Flashback**

As Rukia lay just feet away from Renji all she could think of was Ichigo and why she was there instead of with him. They hardly saw each other now except for school and killing hollows. As renji exited the real world going back to the soul society she started to think of last nights fight with Ichigo it ended with rukia saying she had been so unhappy lately that Ichigo hadn't even noticed even thought he had. Then she left. She knew the cause of her unhappiness, it was because 3 weeks from now she had to leave and she hasn't told Ichigo yet


	2. What You Want

**What You Want**

**School the break up**

Ichigo wanted to talk to Rukia, he knew something had been up with her lately, "she's hiding something from me i know it" Ichigo said, "but what, i mean is there something she cant tell me". Ichigo saw Rukia walk into the gym nows the perfect time to talk to her he thought to himself he watched Rukia walk into the gym and shortly followed after her.

Rukia had been thinking about last nights fight. it was puzzling her mind how could she blame ichigo for her unhappiness she knew she needed to apoligize after all she couldn't tell him that she had to leave it was her fault she felt this way not his. Rukia not paying attention to where she was going she didn't even notice Alex the new kid coming straight at her...

**I'd like this one chance to say**

** that you were the better me**

** you made me better in a way**

** you made the night turn into day **

**I never thought you'd be the one**

** to help me shine brighter then the sun**

** to bad we had to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. **

"Oww" Rukia said

"Uh sorry i wasn't watching where i was going"

They stopped; noticing the awkward position they were in he was on top of her. All of a sudden Rukia felt something warm on her lips. It was Alex he ha begun to kiss her, she couldn't believe it he didn't even know her but yet the sad thing was that she began to kiss him back, it had been so long since her and ichigo kissed like this that she imagined that he was ichigo something she shouldn't have done because at this time ichigo walked in. He couldn't believe his eyes rukia out of all people kissing Alex the new kid. How could she, he wanted to kill her yet he couldn't find a word to say...Rukia opened her eyes to find Ichigo far across the room, looking at her with that grin, that same grin she hadn't seen in 5 months since they had been together. Rukia stood up that being just about the only thing she could do saw Ichigo laughing as if this was no suprise to him, she kne what that meant, the end of their freindship, they would never be the same all because she couldnt just tell Ichigo she was leaving...

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo Just smiled"I didn't know you were that unhappy

"Im not, it was a accident, I, he"

"I guess there's only one thing we can do." Ichigo turned around ready to run but the truth was he was tired of running."I guess it's kinda obvious you don't wanna be with me" he said anger and hurt in his voice now."I thought you might have wanted this" he said letting it slip to the floor." I came in here to tell ya i was sorry and that i have noticed you were upset alot lately and wanted to talk to you but" he stopped and changed the subject remembering Alex was there." We should go back to just being friends"

"Wait thats not what i want" Rukia said desperately

"And im the selfish one"

"Ichigo calm down, we need to talk, don't make decisions when your mad."

Ichigo began to walk away."Goodbye Rukia see ya around"

**I hate to say those words Goodbye **

**they always seem to haunt me in my dreams**

** I hate to say Goodbye**

** it leaves me sweating cold into the night **

**I hate to say those words Goodbye**

** they always seem to haunt me in my dreams**

** I hate to say Goodbye **

**it leaves me sweating cold into the night **

"Ichigo, Ichigo" she screamed be he was already gone, she knew he need his space but she didn't want to give it to him, she wanted to hold him and tell him he's wrong, she wanted to tell him alot of things, and there were alot of things she could say but just one thing she couldn't, and that was to tell ichigo she was leaving him again. She had completely forgotten about alex that was untill he...

"Rukia?"

"What?"

"I um am uh sorry"

"For what, this had nothing to do with you, this was bound to come right"

"Wait I"

"Maybe you should just leave me alone"

Alex left quickly, never looking back. Rukia began crying she couldn't believe it was over between them after everything they had been through it just didn't seem right. Rukia couldn't help but look at the box across the room, the one ichigo had dropped when he left. By then Rukia had stopped crying she couldn't let anyone see her crying it would only upset her more, she walked over to the box and opened it. There was a silver necklace inside that said I love you with saphire gems inside the same color as her eyes, it was truly was stunned she could barely breath, she noticed a tiny note in the box and started to cry...

_Dear Rukia_

_ I didn't get you this necklace because it matches your eyes or because you deserve nice things. I got it because i wanted this to be a reminder that I love you always and forever. We've been fussing a lot lately and you said you wanted to know that I love you and this is the only way I know how. Remember the stars Rukia. There's no stars without you_

_ Love Ichigo _

_P.S. stop calling me strawberry :_

Rukia had to smile at that even though this was no time to be smiling, she loved him no doubt about it and she just had to find him. Rukia stood up put the necklace on and looked for Ichigo but he was no where to be found he must have left.

**It's bad when you can't believe**

**have of the things that you see**

**In this world there's no place for me**

**my life is just a little crazy**

**It's a mixture of grief and strife**

**It cuts and stabs at my side**

**too bad we had to say goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**

Ichigo had left the school right after he broke up with Rukia, he went to the park and sat in the branches of a tree that had a wondrous view of the whole park, shortly after he drifted off to sleep. Rukia had gone to Ichigo's to talk to him but he wasn't there the only thing she found was a happy to see you Yuzu and Karin. As Rukia sat there wondering where Ichigo could be she realized that maybe giving him some space was good.

**I hate to say those words Goodbye**

**they always seem to haunt me in my dreams**

**I hate to say Goodbye**

**it leaves me sweating could into the night **

**I hate to say those words Goodbye**

**they always seem to haunt me in my dreams**

**I hate to say Goodbye**

**it leaves me sweating cold into the night **

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 Authors notes:

I am so sorry about the delay in chapters, i was so caught up in my other story Animal I have Become that i didn't get a chance to put up my new chapter of Love & Ichigo.


	3. Training & Tree's  Other Plans

Training & Tree's

Ichigo had left the school right after he broke up with Rukia; he went to the park and sat in the branches of a tree that had a wondrous view of the whole park, shortly after he drifted off to sleep. Rukia had gone to Ichigo's to talk to him but he wasn't there the only thing she found was a happy to see you Yuzu and Karin. As Rukia sat there wondering where Ichigo could be she realized that maybe giving him some space was good.

Rukia didn't really know where Ichigo was, she couldn't sense his rieatsu which was weird because with his knew powers gained over the 5 months they've been together and more spiritual pressure released not once was he able even when he tried to block it on purpose was he able to. It was like they had already lost a special bond between the two in a matter of hours… Ichigo still sleeping in the tree dreaming of killing kon for sneaking in a club and drinking underage was awakened by some short blonde headed kid screaming at him…

"Hey you with the silly orange hair get outta that tree."

"I don't have to listen to you shorty" Ichigo said smirking knowing there's a possible chance he would be able to take his frustrations out on a pathetic kid.

"My name isn't shorty it's Irin"

"Ha what a gay name"

"Oh yeah well what's yours?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Like yours is any better" Irin said laughing," Atleast my name doesn't stand for strawberry"

"Yeah well what does your name stand for?" Ichigo said "Pathetic little bastard?"

"Nah it means strawberry"

"Yeah well Shutup Iii- rriinn"

"Get the hell out of that tree Iiiiiii-cchigo"

"What's it to ya kid? I've never seen you around here what makes you think your scrawny ass can boss me around.

"For one I a not scrawny and for two I just moved here and…" Ichigo cut him off

"Respect your elders and Shutup Irin"

"My elders I'm way older than you"

"Yeah right your atleast ten"

"Am not I'm 11 years old" Irin said taking Ichigo's wallet out of his pocket. " The same age as Yuzu and Karin."

"You little runt, how'd you get that?"

"It fell out of your pocket while you were sleeping"

"Give that back"

"Whose the ten year old now"

"Shutup"

"Hey that Karin's a hot one"

"You 11 year old pervert I swear if you go anywhere near my sisters I'll kill you."

"Fine if you want it back that bad then here it comes" Irin threw the wallet at Ichigo.

"It'll take a lot more then that to get me down."

"Oh really" Irin said coming out of nowhere and appearing in front of Ichigo trying to kick him but luckily he dodged the first kick but the second one was a whole different ball game, Ichigo was too slow and as a result he went flying out of the tree hitting the ground with a thump.

"I told you to get out of that tree now stay out" Irin said running away.

"You better hope I never see you again" Ichigo said trying to recover from the fall.

"Oh you'll see me again if you get back up in that tree."

"Next time I'll personally see to it that you get hurt"

Irin didn't answer him back he was gone. Ichigo just shook the pain off and climbed back up in the tree. He knew it was dangerous while that kid was still running around but the truth was, Ichigo enjoyed arguing with Irin it all seemed to natural, he made Ichigo forget all about Rukia, that was until he left and all the feelings of hurt and betrayal came rushing in on him like a crowd at there favorite bands concert. It was getting dark and very cold and Ichigo knew he couldn't go home or stay in the park forever, Rukia would be there. Ichigo began thinking about a place to stay for the weekend so he could clear is head. " I cant go home that's for sure, Orihime would ask to many question, I hate Ishida, Tatsuki would beat the problems out if me, and Chad would give me some useful advice I might need in the future but I don't want any of that, mmmm Yoruichi I wonder." Ichigo said to himself, "she wouldn't ask questions, just tell me to train more". It was about midnight now, "the perfect time too" Ichigo thought as he headed straight to Yoruichi's window and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Ichigo"

"I don't know any Ichigo's now leave"

"Shutup and open the window"

"Your not getting in talking to me like that now say please"

"No!"

"Well stay out there and freeze to death see if I care"

"Shutup and open the window please"

"That's a start" Yoruichi said opening the window. "What do you want?" Ichigo noticed she was hardly wearing anything and began to blush, Yoruichi didn't see his cheeks turn a fire red, but she noticed him staring…

"Take a picture next time it'll last longer"

"You think you would put some more clothes on with me being around and all!" Ichigo said as he threw his shirt at her and began to yawn.

"I don't know why it's my room and I'll where what I want to." She said putting Ichigo's shirt on over her braw.

"Is Rukia here?"

"So that's why you're here, but no she is not"

"Good do you mind if I crash here for the night?" Ichigo said looking at Yoruichi with a confused facial expression on. "That's strange" Yoruichi said to herself. "He's here because she wasn't something must have happened." Yoruichi knew this was important but wasn't going to bother him about it much because after all it was none of her business..

"Sure but you better not wake me up or that's your ass" she said throwing him a pillow and sheet to the floor, and quickly cut off the lights. They quickly fell asleep. Ichigo trained with Yoruichi and Zangetsu the whole weekend not caring about Rukia or the outside world while Rukia sat at his house waiting for him in her closet. Rukia didn't get Ichigo she understood how he felt. He always left her a puzzle to solve, now she was wondering whether or not what she had done was bad enough to make him not come home to make Karin give her dirty looks of disappointment. It wasn't fair how he had successfully sealed his rieatsu making it impossible to find him. As Rukia laid awake wondering whether Ichigo will show up to school tomorrow she quickly began to drift off to a dream she often had of her and Ichigo"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: 3 & ½ Months Ago

The bell rang

"Okay students have a nice weekend"

The class cheered they had a 3 day weekend for partying, but that of course wasn't on Ichigo and Rukia's mind it meant a weekend of sleepovers and business meetings, it meant a weekend to themselves. As Rukia walked to her locker she saw a little white note sticking out of it "Ichigo" she thought to herself smiling, it could only be him as she opened her locker and read it, it said…

Dear Rukia

Be ready for me to pick you up in one hour; don't ask questions just do it. Oh and come in something nice, that should answer your question right there.

Love Ichigo

Rukia smiled she knew what that meant, "Ichigo has something up his sleeves" Rukia said to herself as she walked home with Orihime and Tatsuki. Rukia quickly got ready she didn't know where Ichigo was, but she knew that tonight was what he had been concentrating on all week. She hadn't had much time but Rukia was ready when she heard Ichigo walk through the front door and call her name…

"Rukia?"

"I'm coming" Rukia said preparing herself to walk down the stairs. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, it, she looked amazing as he walked closer to her admiring every aspect of her body. She was teasing him he was sure of it and he wasn't going to let her get away with it but the truth was Rukia felt the same way about Ichigo when she came down the steps in a Red dress hugging every curve of her body, she saw him with this tuxedo on and his hair pulled back, yes his hair was pulled back into a slick silky smooth style… Ichigo walked up to Rukia and held out his hand for her to take it and when she did he pulled her into a kiss filled with all the passion and love one could have for another. He ran his fingers along her sides, feeling little jumps as he maneuvered his hands to her ass, he loved her little reactions it was always something new. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's ass only to fell her pull back..

"Ichigo?"

"You honestly didn't think you were gonna get away with teasing me with this dress did you?"

Rukia smirked she liked when Ichigo was too smart for his own good. "Whatever Strawberry" Rukia could see Ichigo's face fill with anger as she turned around to him.

"You didn't honestly think you were gonna get away with grabbing my ass did you?"

It was Ichigo's turn to smirk as he walked up to her and began to kiss her again only to be stopped with

"I hate that about you"

"But I love that about you" He said picking her up bridal style. "why don't we skip plans for today I've got other plans with you in my bedroom"

"Your always able to read my mind" Rukia said and with that they were banished to there room for how do I say it, SEX.

End Of Flashback: present day

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia woke up to Ichigo's alarm clock sounding off it was Monday morning. Time for school

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Authors notes:

Sorry about the delay ill try and keep up please read and review


	4. Riya The new girl

It was Monday morning and Ichigo was late for school. "Damn Yoruichi for letting me oversleep" Ichigo said to himself he had been running for over half an hour. He ran to his house to change his clothes, luckily Rukia had already left. Ichigo wasn't gonna be late he was making good time too until he was simultaneously thrown into the side of an office building, before he could look up he hard his voice it was Irin.

"I told ya to stay out of that tree."

"You little twerp I'm going to kill you" Ichigo said to himself as he began to run towards Irin.

"No no no." Irin said to Ichigo running the opposite way from Ichigo's school. "Somebody's gonna be late." Ichigo stopped and turned around running back towards kurakara high.

"I'll get you for that Irin."

"Whatever it's 2 for me and 0 for you I'm winning."

"So this is a game now huh?"

"Yup" Irin said as he disappeared around a corner. Ichigo didn't look back he knew Irin was gone but what he failed to realize was his right jaw right underneath his eye and right arm were bleeding, he had been cut when he crashed into the wall. If he knew this he wouldn't have been grinning at the fact that Irin was just like him, he had his odd hair color, scowl and fight. Ichigo liked Irin too bad he'd have to kill him if he keeps this game up. Meanwhile at school Rukia was getting pretty pissed off at the fact that Ichigo wasn't there because whether they were mad at each other or not or he was on his death bed Ichigo always came to school….

"Rukia kun" Orihime yelled softly

"Huh oh hi Orihime"

"Do you know where Ichigo Kun is this morning?"

"Ichigo is, well I don't know Orihime"

"It isn't like him to be late for school"

"Yeah"

"Did something happen between" She was cut off. Ichigo came running into class taking his seat quickly not caring that everyone was staring at him. He was grinning. "Had he really had that much fun" Rukia said to herself. Ichigo just headed to his seat he knew he was late but he didn't know Rukia was there and he didn't care…

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Kurosaki" Mrs. Sasaki said to Ichigo who didn't reply. "Why were you so late Kurosaki kun?" Mrs. Sasaki said.

"Well ya see" Ichigo said lying. " I was showing a new student around the school."

"Well if that's so then why are you bleeding?"

"Huh I'm what?" Ichigo said lost

"Bleeding on your right jaw and right arm" Ichigo touched his jaw and saw blood then his arm to see even more blood. "Damn that Irin for making me bleed" Ichigo said to himself " He'll pay for making me bleed" Ichigo almost entered deep thought until he realized he needed to give Mrs. Sasaki an answer…

"Oh on my way back to class I fell down some steps."

"Well I guess you better go to the nurse" Mrs.Sasaki sighed

"That's okay I have bandages in my bag my brother Irin always gets hurt" an all to familiar voice said moving to the front of the room greeting Ichigo. He was struck he felt as though he new this girl.

"Oh" Mrs. Sasaki said " let me introduce you to our new student."

"Don't I know you?" Ichigo said

"Maybe, I for some reason am having a problem getting past that silly orange hair and scowl"

"No you couldn't be"

"Could you be?" She said

"Nah" they both said at the same time. Everyone in the room was watching now, "Ichigo knew girls out side of the school" someone in the back of the room said " and here I always thought he was kind of gay the way he never reacted to Orihime hitting on him" Rukia wasn't really bothered by this until rumors started to spread the room "maybe they used to go together" one person said" no seems more like a one night stand type of thing to me" someone else blurted out until Tatsuki said "quiet will ya." Holding up her fist quieting the room.

"There's only one way that you're her" he yelled

"There's only one way that you're him," she repeated, "What was our promise before I left?"

"Promise?" Ichigo asked as she began to walk away.

"See" Tatsuki said "They don't even know each other" to the crowd until…

"We made no promise. We said promises were too over rated." Ichigo paused. " Riya."

"Ichigo kurosaki, I never thought I'd see you again you know after" he cut her off

"Whatever" Ichigo said entering a deep scowl, she could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"So how is Karin and Yuzu?"

"Good"

"What about Old Goat beard?" she said letting out a smile

"Crazy as ever." He said smirking "Wait did you say Irin's your brother?"

"Yes, you remember him?"

"He kicked me out of an tree on Friday"

"Oh so you're the good for nothing carrot top he came home yapping about?"

"He said what" Ichigo said becoming infuriated.

"My, my, my Ichigo you've grown but I don't recall you being this much of a mess."

"Well you can blame Irin for that."

"Awww you're still a big baby."

"Stop" he whispered, "You're ruining my reputation"

"Really"

"Yes"

"Remember" she said loudly so the whole class could hear " we were supposed to get married when we turned 10."

"No" Ichigo said looking at the class.

"Remember we used to kiss each other's boo boo's to make them feel better"

"No I did no such thing". Every girl in the room giggled except for Rukia. "You believe me right Tatsuki?" he said seriously but she just laughed..

"Sounds convincing to me" she giggled

"Forget it" Ichigo said taking his seat

"Well" Mrs. Sasaki said" since you were late showing a new student around school why don't you show Riya Kun around.

"That's okay I rather not"

"But Ichigo"

"Noooooooo"

"Okay if you don't I'll tell everyone who your first kiss was"

"Can we atleast wait until class is over?"

"I guess but"… The bell rang.

"That was quick" Ichigo said as Riya pulled him out of the room to tour her new school. As they walked down the heading toward the office, Ichigo eye's met Rukia's who just happened to be coming from that way. He saw sadness and pain but it was nothing compared to what she saw his eye's were just like the day she met him loneliness, fear, weakness, power, pain, hurt, depression and any other unhappy feeling you could think off it was there. The day had ended quickly him and Riya caught up on what they missed she had moved, he even walked her home which was way far from where he lived but he didn't mind the walk home he needed time to think but he wasn't prepared for what happened next…………………………………………………….

AUTHORS NOTE'S:

THANKS 4 READING HOPE YOU HAD FUN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE IM SO BUSY WRITING MY NEW FANFIC I'M GONNA PUT UP THIS WEEK CALLED, My Symphony.


	5. We Can

The day had ended quickly him and Riya caught up on what they missed she had moved, he even walked her home which was way far from where he lived but he didn't mind the walk home he needed time to think but he wasn't prepared for what happened next…………………………………………………….

Beside the fact that it was raining, Ichigo was enjoying this day until he saw Irin getting jumped by 4 older guys about his age. They had on jackets that said warriors; Ichigo guessed they were gang bangers, some people Irin shouldn't be fucking with. Ichigo couldn't stand Irin but he wasn't going to let some damn gang bangers get the best of him, no. If someone was going to give Irin a good lickin it was going to be him. So what else could he do but help Irin out not that he wasn't going to anyway. "Little kid is always getting into trouble, he lied to me that little shit he's really 13 years old like Karin and Yuzu." Ichigo said to himself as he began to run to Irin.

Rukia was out, walking in the rain when she saw Ichigo running to a blonde headed kid getting beat up by some strange looking men. Rukia normally didn't like the rain, and tried to avoid it since Kaien's death but walking in it made her forget all about her problems with Ichigo, until she watched Ichigo go over and attempt that kid.

Ichigo looked at Irin who was already bleeding with bruises all over but for an 11, correction 13-year-old kid he was sure holding his own. Ichigo went for the 2 littlest 1st knowing they wouldn't get up as quick as the leader and his accomplice or partner as Ichigo would soon hear him call em that. It wasn't hard for Ichigo to take out those 2 without breaking a sweat an elbow to the head and a fist to the gut did that. But those other 2 were so much different they actually put up a fight but after a few hits to the head from them he got his act together and take them out too or atleast get them off of Irin. Ichigo saw Irin was okay except for some bad cuts on his jaw. Ichigo wanted to give Irin his props for fighting for guys at once but this was no time for that because all 4 of them were up and approaching them now.

"What do you get your kicks out of picking on little kids?" Ichigo asked the leader

"Who do you think you are that you can just come here and put the works to me and my boys?" The leader exclaimed

"None of your business" Ichigo said

"I'm gonna make it my business"

The Leader walked up to Ichigo, they were now face to face. What went down next was all a big blur to Rukia. The leader threw the first punch, which Ichigo managed to avoid giving him just enough time to land a fist to the ribs. The leader knew Ichigo was too much for him to handle alone so he called over his partner and the 2 other gang bangers to help him…

"Hey Partner?" The leader said

"Wat up?"

"Take care of the blonde headed kid will ya"

"Yeah I can do that," Partner said

As Partner approached Irin all Ichigo could think about was how he hated the rain.

"Hey kid you ready to meet your worst nightmare?" Partner said smirking

"Yeah if it involves ponies, flowers, teletubies and chappy bunnies everywhere." Irin said adding to the tension filt air.

"You got a lot of mouth for a kid facing death"

"You couldn't beat me with superman's powers"

"Well see kid, well see.

Irin threw the 1st punch missed and got kicked in his side causing him to yelp out in pain. Sirens could be heard all over but Ichigo didn't care he had to help Irin now. The Leader wasn't worried about escaping either he wanted some revenge on Ichigo so he reached in his jacket took out his gun and fired 3 times. Ichigo was standing up making him an easy target. For all 3 bullets hit Ichigo in his chest. All Ichigo could feel was pain, he didn't know what had happened. He was on the verge of passing out. The last thing he remembered hearing was Rukia scream his name then everything went black.

Rukia didn't know what happened until she saw blood fly all over Irin and Ichigo's body fall in slow motion to the ground. As she ran to him screaming his name she could feel his rieatsu faint more and more by the second. Irin was traumatized, he couldn't breath until he heard this women tell him to go get help. Irin didn't move but luckily the police rolled up and called an ambulance but by then the gang bangers were gone and Ichigo was half past dead he wasn't breathing or moving.

3 days later

Ichigo woke up not knowing where he was or what happened all he heard was..

"So is he gonna be okay Dr.kilombo?" Isshin asked looking at his nametag

"Yes but he shows no signs of waking up from his coma." Kilombo said

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Just talk to him as though he was awake, I hear that helps" Kilombo said leaving the room

Rukia walked over to Ichigo's bedside and looked at him his eyes were closed, she did the only thing she could do and that was talk to him. Ichigo closed his eye's as he felt someone's presence get closer.

"Wake up Ichigo" Rukia said "Don't you dare, not after all we've been through die on me now. Wake up, you orange headed good for nothing Baka.

The machine hooked to Ichigo's chest started to beep fast, As he sat up and yelled

"Rukia?"

No one knows exactly what Rukia said to Ichigo but whatever it was it seemed to have worked because he was up and moving around. Ichigo didn't know what was going on until flashbacks of what happened just days ago came back to him, and he lost what little marbles he had left.

"Irin?"

"Calm down Ichigo"

"Irin, I'll show that bastard to shoot me 3 times."

Everyone in the room at the time was stunned still from Ichigo's first reaction. Karin, Yuzu. Goat beard, Tatsuki, Chad, Rukia, Ishida and Orihime were there staring at him like he woke up from the dead. Ichigo started to try and get out of bed only to be stopped by his bullet wound pains.

"Where is Irin is he okay?"

"He's fine" Rukia said, "Now calm down"

"Ichigo suddenly felt really tired and passed out.

Next day 

Rukia woke up remembering where she was, by Ichigo's side like always. She tried to get up but slipped on a sheet, she guessed Isshin gave her but Ichigo really had, by the way where is Ichigo Rukia said to herself he wasn't in his bed she looked around and saw him starring out the window at the sunset.

"Ichigo How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I'm always fine, you know how it is"

"Yeah, Ichigo we need to talk"

"I know"

"I swear it wasn't like what you thought it was"

"But you kissed him back, didn't look like any accident to me."

"He fell on top of me but before I had a chance to say anything he kissed me"

"That still doesn't explain your actions"

"It's been a long time since we kissed like that" Rukia said calmly to a stunned Ichigo "I pictured him to be you"

"I see"

"You see what?"

"Remember that beach we went too a long time ago?"

"Of course, that's where we" Rukia said blushing "we um you asked me out"

"It was around this time right?"

"Yes"

"Let's go there again some time."

"Yes let's but" She was cut off by Ichigo's warm lips on her's, she felt like was caught in guilt only to be covered up by him, killed by him until the instance he stopped.

"I kissed you like that right?"

"Yes but this doesn't solve our problems"

"Look Rukia do you want to be with me or not"

"Ichigo of course I do but"

"But what?

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I can't do this"

"Do what?"

"We can't be. I mean our friendship is dying and I know things will never be the same again, you're a human and I'm a soul reaper. Were just too different.

"So everything you said about wanting to be with me was a lie?"

"No"

"Liar" Ichigo said in a whisper. "Just Leave"

"I won't not until" She was cut off

"Not until what? I get the message? Well guess what Rukia I got it."

"You don't understand your motto is fight now talk later"

"Yeah Rukia that's me, Ichigo Kurosaki at your service"

"Why are you like this huh?" Rukia said "What makes you so damn right?"

"You are who you are Rukia."

Isshin walked in not knowing what was going on all he heared was the you are who you are part.

"Am I interrupting something" Isshin asked

"No" They both said in unison.

"I was just leaving"

"Hey Rukia" Ichigo said

"Yeah?"

"Did I thank you?"

"No"

"I will"

Rukia left smiling only he could make her smile at a time like this. Ichigo didn't notice is dad coming at him.

"OWW old man what was that for?"

"Making your sisters worry"

"You old bastard wait till I get out of the hospital It's gonna be me and you." Ichigo said elbowing his dad in the head."

"OH MASAKI" Isshin said taking out his wallet as 100's of pictures of Masaki unfolded. "Why must our son be so mean to me?"

"Shutup before we get kicked out"

"Masaki, he tortures me?"

"I'm gonna kill you"

"Owwwwwwww Masaki save me"

"Excuse me sir could you keep your voice down" a doctor said peeking in the room.

"See what you've done Goat beard?"

Rukia could still hear them fussing all the way down the hall.

"Like father like son" Rukia said to herself smiling as she left the hospital.


	6. Just Not an Ordinary Guy

Just Not an Ordinary Guy

Ichigo walked into class late Monday morning only once again to be disrupted by Mrs.Sasaki.

"Ichigo kun ,where have you been? Skipping huh?"

"No I just" he stopped he really wasn't in the mood for this, he only had 1 thing on his mind today and that was Riya, even though he wanted to talk to Rukia too who seemed to be ignoring him but he didn't care, he already knew Rukia wanted him no matter how she might fight it and hide her feelings its all in her eyes. He could read her like a book sometimes when she let her feelings get the best of her he said to himself as his eyes went back to Riya. Who had been avoiding him every since he left the hospital, pretending to be sleep when he called and pretending not to be home when he came over, locking her windows knowing he could get through them. But it wasn't just her it was Irin too. He

seemed to be ashamed at Ichigo's presence he hasn't not once looked him in the eye since.

"Ichigo, Ichigo" Mrs.Sasaki Screamed but nothing seemed to be getting into the boys head for he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Huh" Ichigo said awaking from his thoughts slumber.

"I'll let you off the hook this time because of what you've been through this last 2 weeks but if your late one more time its one month of detention for you"

"Thanks" Ichigo said as he noticed Riya sitting in the back of the class avoiding any glares he might throw at her. Riya couldn't stand the presence of Ichigo it wasn't that she couldn't stand him it was how she felt about him getting hurt. She knew or at least thought Ichigo would be mad. But really she blamed herself and so did Irin. Ichigo took his seat next to Chad wondering why every girl he knew was so difficult, All except Yuzu of course.

"Everyone down to the field were doing environmental research today, everyone must bring back at least two things that has to deal with the earth such as rocks grass bugs exedra." Mrs.Sasaki said as the class cheered. Ichigo saw this as an opportunity to talk to Riya. One that seemed to be brought by the kurosaki luck which was none Ichigo said to himself as the class lined up at the door. Ichigo began to walk to the back of the line were Riya was but was stopped by Orihime who looked worried.

"Ichigo are you alright now? I was so worried" Orihime said expecting Ichigo's body as the class left the room.

"Stop it Orihime the scars don't matter."

"Scars? maybe you could come by later and" she was cut off by Ichigo

"That's unnecessary use of your powers Inoue but thanks for the offer though" he said as his eye's slipped to the door

"Ichigo are you sure your okay you don't seem to be yourself today you seem really distracted"

"Look Orihime i already told you I'm fine, now we better get going before Mrs.Sasaki notices were not a part of her class anymore"

"Okay" Orihime said following Ichigo through the halls to the field to rejoin there class.

Ichigo knew his words came out a little rougher then usual but he was in a hurry even though that was no excuse to act that way towards Orihime, he have to apologize later "but for now" Ichigo said to

himself as he spotted Riya near a tree by herself "I'll have to leave it alone". Ichigo approached Riya silently for she seemed to be concentrating on a pink butterfly that landed on a piece of grass. Riya 

didn't hear Ichigo sneak up on her all she heard was.

"So you still have a thing for butterflies huh?" Riya gasped but didn't say a thing just gave him a slight nod

"You know you" Ichigo tried to get out but was cut off

"Aren't you even mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"Just leave me alone"

"Oh why do all girls have to be so damn difficult?"

"Alright class back inside" Mrs.Sasaki said but no one seemed to be paying attention all eyes were on Ichigo and Riya. Rukia watched Ichigo and Riya they reminded her of how her and Ichigo used to be.

"Leave me alone Ichigo"

"No not until you tell me why your avoiding me"

"It's my fault your hurt"

"You had nothing to do with what happened"

"I knew Irin was trouble, I sent him out"

"Am I that weak that other people have to take the blame for things that has nothing to do with them" Ichigo asked

"No Ichigo you're not weak your anything but weak" She said walking up to him

"Riya are you okay?"Ichigo said poking her in the head

"Of course I'm okay, You on the other hand are bleeding again"

"That's good to know, you know you always did say stupid things, I got in front of those bullets, I took the risk if you weren't the one pulling the trigger then you had nothing to do with it.

"How dare you call me stupid"

"I didn't call you stupid i said you say stupid things"

"Well that's basically the same thing"

"Well then your really stupid if you believe that"

"I'm the stupid one but you have yet to realize your bleeding"

"Wait I'm bleeding?"

"Yeah your stitches busted open when you started yelling at me"

"I DIDN'T YELL AT YOU, YOU YELLED AT ME" Ichigo said nearly fainting from blood lost.

"Are you okay Ichi"

"Yeah i just need to find a friend to patch me up, so how's Irin?"

"He's still pretty shaken up"

"I guess i better talk to him huh?"

"Yeah"

"Tell him to meet me at the park around five"

"Okay thanks Ichi" Riya said hugging him "You always did make me feel better." Rukia couldn't stand watching some other girl touch Ichigo and hug him in that way it reminded her too much of them and what they used to be. So she went back to class and watched everyone come back in from the window. She watched Ichigo rejoin the boys and Riya rejoin Tatsuki and Orihime. Rukia sat in her sit thinking "Is leaving without telling Ichigo the best thing to do" Rukia sighed "I mean he already has someone he can talk to and love and" but her thoughts were stopped by the class re-entering. Ichigo went straight to the back of the class where the boys were all gathered up. Every girl except Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Riya and Chiziru were skipping class probably in the bathroom smoking. So when Orihime asked Rukia to join them in their spying on the boys she jumped at the opportunity always wondering what boys talked about when they thought no one was listening and it happened to be quite interesting.

"Why do you always get the beautiful girls Ichigo" Keigo said pouting

"Well it seems to me that Kurosaki's got himself a girlfriend" Ishida added

"Shut it Uryu, Riya's not my Girlfriend." Ichigo said

"Yeah okay then what was all of that about by make out tree"

"None of your business Keigo and since when has that been make out tree? huh?" Ichigo silently slurred

"Since I made out with that 12th grader um uh um uhhhhhhh?"

"Ki-o-ko-sa?" Mizurio asked

"Yeah kiokosa"

"Whatever it doesn't matter we were just talking anyway"

MEANWHILE...

"You couldn't call Ichigo a liar that's for sure" Riya said "all we did was talk."

"Yeah" Tatsuki said. "Ichigo's not the type to pull a move on a girl in front of anyone"

"Ichigo's so sweet" Orihime added

"So are you" Chiziru added as Tatsuki attacked her

"So is there something more then just a friendship between you and Ichigo? Tatsuki asked

"No, were just friends and even if me and Ichigo did like each other we wouldn't risk losing our friendship that's just how it is between us besides he Just not an ordinary guy, you don't go out thinking you can find another Ichigo because you can't he's his own guy."

And that's why Rukia loved Ichigo he reminded her everyday that she loved him because he choose to 

be different, not the same, he doesn't want to fit in or be cool he could care less about his hair color he just wanted to be himself and that's who he is the stubborn orange headed fool Rukia fell for.

Meanwhile…

"Yeah ok we believe you" Chad said with a smirk on his face that pissed Ichigo off.

"SOOOOOooooooooooo Ichigo out of all the girls in the class which one would you go out with?"

"None of them"

"Yeah right Ichigo" Mizurio said

"I'm talking about any girl in the school now." Keigo just had to say

"None of them I told you and even if I would I wouldn't tell you it'd be all around the school?"

"Awww I'm supposed to be your bestfriend" Keigo cried

"I never said anything about that"

"Okay then Ichigo but between Rukia and Riya which one would you pick"

Ichigo glanced at the clock just a couple more minutes tell the bell rings. Rukia was into this question

was Ichigo really going to answer it and if he did would he choose her?. Riya didn't care she and Ichigo

knew they were just friends right?

"Well" Ichigo said "If I had to pick between" Insert Jaws Theme " Rukia and Riya I would choose...

The bell Rung

"I guess we'll never know" Ichigo said

"Come on tell us Ichi" they yelled as he walked out of class

"Name's Ichigo" Ichigo said

"Well tell us then Ichigo "Mizurio said impatiently

"Riya's just my friend"

"What about Rukia" Ishida asked curiously

"Were like 75 year old acquaintances that don't get along

"So that would make Riya your pick" Keigo through in

"That would make this conversation over" Ichigo said on the verge of losing control at keigo's words

"So, Ichigo my man, who you taken to the dance?" Mizurio asked

"Hadn't really planned on going"

"You cannot I repeat you cannot miss this dance" Mizurio said "So what about you Chad"



"Not the dancing type"

"Ishida?" Keigo begged

"Yeah like I'd ever go anywhere with you guys, No offense Mizurio"

"None taken"

"So I guess that just leaves me, Mizurio and Ichigo "Keigo said

You could see the horrified look on Ichigo's face as the words Keigo just said

rang through his head, he had a dead and distorted look on his face as he blurted out...

"I never agreed to go to the dance, I'm not going"

"If you don't go I'll come over your house."

"And I'll beat the bananas out of you monkey"

"If you beat me up I'll have to stay your house is a clinic after all"

Ichigo had to admit maybe high school was helping Keigo out because some kind of way Ichigo had just got outsmarted. Which is a pretty hard thing to do to someone who always keep their guard up, which only made Ichigo wonder was he letting himself go, was this breakup getting to him or had he just been caught off guard. "I was just caught off guard" Ichigo said to himself. The rest of the day had gone by so quick for Ichigo he had to agree to going to the dance it was that or a night of not only his crazy mood swinging father but his pathetic womanizer of a bestfriend. so Ichigo had no other choice but to agree that him, Mizurio and Keigo would go to the dance as a group.

Rukia separated herself from the group of listening girls she had a lot to think about

was what Ichigo said what he really thought about them had there relationship gotten

that bad. She needed to get something's off her chest something's she could only trust

one person with.

"Orihime" Rukia called out to her as the bell for lunch rang

"Yes Kuchiki san"

"Would you mind taking a walk with me after school?. There's something i need to talk to you about"

"No not at all" Orihime said as she watched Rukia walk away, she envied Rukia in so many ways. The way she had automatic trust with Ichigo, from day one. The way she could cheer him up in no time.

They were like twins you can separate them but eventually they'll be brought back to each other. Orihime not only envied her way to lead and trust in Ichigo but there relationship. They way they went to such lengths to save each other, the way they helped each other, how in some way their soul's were entwined together. The way they just instantly bonded in a way she never could with him, they had gotten so close to each other when everyone else was so far away. It was true Orihime would never have what they have, but she could sense that whatever Rukia had to tell her in someway involved Ichigo and it wasn't good news either.

I AM SO SORRY SO DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF FOR NOT PUTTING UP A CHAPTER SOONER. I MEAN

I'VE HAD SO MANY PEOPLE ADD MY STORY TO THINGS THAT I JUST HAD TO PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER

OH AND CHECK OUT SOME STORY'S BY **BleachInuBasket **THERE FRIGGIN AWESOME OH AND

I HOPE THAT YOU DIDN'T THINK FOR A MINUTE I WAS DONE WITH THIS STORY, BECAUSE I'M NOT

**Very Important Stuff:**

**There will be 2 more chapters before the time skip of four years now i'm giving you description's of people early**

**because i would like for you just to be able to read and not wonder who is this and what's going on.**

**Right After Time Skip:**

**Ichigo: 21, In college, in relationship, still stubborn as ever, holding grudge against , girlfriend Akayo**

**Riya: 21, In college, not in relationship, always arguing with Ichigo still, bestfriend Akayo**

**Karin: 18, starting college, not in relationship, likes Irin though will never admit, just like big brother still, more girly,**

**Yuzu:18, starting college, not in relationship, still cooks and cleans, works at clinic still, falls for Rez,**

**Irin: 18, Starting college, not in relationship, likes karin always have, lived with Ichigo for 4 years,**

**Rez: 19, 2nd year of college, not in relationship, falls for yuzu, very sensitive, Irin's and Ichigo's bestfriend, Akayo's little brother**

**Akayo ah-k-o: 21, In college, in relationship, loves cracking jokes, demanding very, boyfriend Ichigo,**

**Rukia: 21 in living world time, 210 in her's, in relationship, still violent and mean, still a teaser, boyfriend Renji**

**Renji: 23 in living world time, 230 in his, in relationship, knows something's up**


	7. If you really cared

**Love & Ichigo**

**If You really Cared**

"Rukia san" Orihime said as she walked up to Rukia who had nearly forgotten all about the conversation she had asked to have. Rukia couldn't believe out of all the people she could tell she was leaving it was going to be her, Rukia knew her leaving would give Orihime the perfect opportunity to admit her feelings to Ichigo. Rukia really couldn't say she didn't care because even though Ichigo never admitted to having feelings for Orihime, doesn't mean he won't in the future and thats what scared Rukia the most knowing that when she comes back if she ever comes back Ichigo won't be hers to touch, hug and kiss anymore he would be somebody else's, he would love somebody else.

Orihime caught up to Rukia only to find her eyes full of guilt and pain with a slight hint of torture. 'Rukia had always been so strong, what could have her this broken' Orihime said to herself, Rukia had always been a role model to her so strong and smart in her eyes, she could even make Ichigo smile, something she could never do, and for some reason she could make the rain stop, she moved the clouds that stopped his heart.

"Rukia chan whats wrong?" Orihime said with a pleading look in her eye's.

"Orihime I" Rukia said starting what would be another guilt, another mistake on her belt. "For the last past five months me and Ichigo have been going out"

"What do you mean, please don't tell me Rukia chan that that's the reason" Orihime tried to get out but was stopped by Rukia.

"Orihime please let me finish" Rukia saw Orihime bow here head, giving Rukia a signal to continue on. "In 5 day's I'm going back to the soul society"

"What do you mean?"

"In other words, I'm leaving the world of the living Saturday"Rukia said trying to get past the obvious.

"So does that" Orihime stopped realizing the way Ichigo and Rukia have been acting lately "Wait does Kurosaki kun know?"

"Well, I, Um" Rukia said trying to figure out an excuse.

"How could you be so selfish as to not tell Ichigo kun"

"It's not like that, you don't understand"

"I've seen th way you 2 look at each other. He loves you and you abuse it" Orihime said getting riled up.

"You don't know what's going on" Rukia said pleading for her friend to not make it any harder.

"Then tell me, you're never together anymore, why is it so hard why can't you tell him?"

"He'll only make it harder for me, he'll ask me to stay, 5 weeks ago Renji came and told me that I'd be leaving and every since then, Ichigo and I have been fighting. Truth is I don't know why i stayed this long, why I just didn't leave with him because I know now that I can't bring myself to tell him that I'm leaving."

"You have to be strong Rukia, tell him that your leaving because if you don't and you just leave he'll never forgive you" Orihime said feeling hurt

"I'm so confused I"

"What about Ichigo?"

"I don't know"

"He'll come for you Rukia, he'll come looking for, then he'll regret you and when you come back if you ever com back, he'll regret everything you guys ever were, he'll change. He won't be Ichigo Kun anymore. I can't let you do that to him, his mom left without saying goodbye, don't you think thats enough, Don't you care?" Orihime asked

"Of course I care!" Rukia said as tears began to rip from her eye's

"Don't you love him?"

"Of course I do but..."

"There's no buts in love, If you really loved him, If you really cared" Orihime said as she began to walk away then stopped to finish her sentence. "You would've told him 5 weeks ago.


	8. What's life worth

Love & Ichigo: Love you better- What's life worth

Rukia didn't understand why Orihime was so mad, she doesn't have to leave the man she loves, she doesn't have to see his heartbroken face, she doesn't have to live with the regrets.

Orihime loved Ichigo, she always had, but he choose her, he didn't look at her the way he looked at Rukia, he didn't even notice her. She knew for a fact she could love Ichigo better and maybe she was right but Ichigo didn't love her he loved Rukia.

Ichigo walked to the park conversing with himself, whether or not he should tell Irin about his past, about his life and the life beyond that. He didn't know Irin all to well but he knew enough about him that he needed a male figure around, because his dad is never there and his mom rarely ever pays him attention.

Ichigo knew Irin needed to trust him to have someone there other than his sister, he needed a brother but most of all a friend. And the fact that he had almost died the other day didn't help either, he shut everyone off, he's forgotten how to live.

Ichigo watched as Irin approached him with an irritated look on his face, he could see the deadness imbedded in his eye's and Ichigo wanted nothing more then to bring them back to life, to show him how to live again just like Rukia had showed him.

Ichigo began to wonder if it was his job to show him how to live again or his soul mate, because Ichigo was damn sure Rukia was his so maybe Irin needed his love to save him too.

"Wats up" Irin asked Ichigo as in a hurry, he could see, Ichigo deep in thought and he was sure it had something to do with him.

"We need to talk" Ichigo said snapping out of his trance.

"Were talking" Irin said "So wats up?"

"It wasn't your fault you know" Ichigo's statement caught Irin off guard.

"You and I both know that it is Ichigo so" Irin tried to finish but was cut off…

"Shut up" Ichigo growled "What is with you? Huh answer me" Ichigo tempted

"It's always my fault" Irin answered in a broken down tone of voice "It's always my fault, I'm a friggin screw up, Emo little weak pathetic kid that no one cares about!"

"What are you saying, your not an screw up, your anything but Emo , weak and pathetic, and every one cares about you" Ichigo yelled knowing that anything else wouldn't get to him.

"Who cares Ichigo huh who cares?"

"Riya cares, your dad cares, you better cherish theses moments cause I'm never saying this crap again." Ichigo said calming down as he continued and held out his hand for Irin to take it.

"I care, do you think I would've helped you and token those bullets if I didn't care about you, your like the little brother I never had, we have to fight this life Irin, we have to fight and struggle"

"I can't handle it alone" Irin added

"Then we'll fight this world together" Ichigo said as Irin took his hand and smiled, they began to laugh and when I say laugh, I mean down on the ground bawling laughter, that'd probably be one of the most serious conversations they'd have in there lives with each other and they were okay with that. 7967976

The rest of the week went by in a flash and son it was Thursday, tomorrow would be the dance that Ichigo had been forced into and Rukia willingly went too. Tomorrow would be there final night together at least that thought never crossed Ichigo's mind he thought Rukia would always be there, he thought wrong.

Rukia looked at the clock as the bell rang for lunch and she saw Ichigo with Ishida, Chad, and Keigo. She watched as Ichigo turned around and smiled at her and it wasn't just any smile but that smile he only gave her and oh how it drives her wild, so wild that she smiles back and begins her approach.

"Hey" she hears Ichigo say casually as if nothing had happened as if nothing had changed.

"Can we talk alone for lunch, on the rooftop"

"Yeah sure" Ichigo said not realizing this would turn out to become one of the worst fights they had ever had.

Ichigo waited impatiently on the school rooftop, that was until he heard her arrive and turned around to met painful eye he could help but as what's wrong.

"Nothing" Rukia replied as she saw his eye's become filled with anger and pain also.

"You just can't , you can't do this anymore Rukia"

"Do what" she asked her anger rising also.

"You can't shut me out anymore, you can't ignore me or what we were"

"Oh please" Rukia answered sarcastically "As if you didn't do the same"

"That was only because of, but you knew my reasons, and how hard it is to talk about them"

"Grow up Ichigo, be a man and confront your demons"

"Confront my demons?, Confront my demons?, you Kuchiki Rukia has finally lost it, it's you holding secrets not me"

"I'm holding secrets, I know all about the real cold hearted Ichigo inside"

"I'm cold hearted, miss shut everyone out, I wonder where I got it from?"

"I wonder too"

"Well here's a hint princess, I live with a Kuchiki"

"So your problems are my fault"

"No your problems are my problems"

"Whatever you never really cared"

"I never cared" Ichigo added "you never cared, it's me that can't help but have the feeling I was being used"

"Yeah well maybe you were"

"I don't think Byakuya would be too proud of that"

"Yeah well I'm sure mommy is crying tears off joys for you either"

And that's when it hit her, she had gotten so caught up in the moment, she had actually used his one pain, his one regret against him '_Yeah well I'm sure mommy is crying tears off joys for you either' _Rukia didn't know what possessed her too say such thing but when she tried to apologize Ichigo just brushed past her and kept on going.

Ichigo was hurt no doubt about it. He would've never figured Rukia would've said something like that, she had crossed the line, they had crossed the line so many times. He figured you can only knock on the devils door but so many times before he answers and to day he meant it.

Rukia looked around the class no sign of Ichigo, 20 minutes later still no sign off Ichigo, 2 hollows came and pasted, still no Ichigo. Rukia was afraid that he wouldn't forgive her for what she had said, she figured she probably wouldn't see him again until tomorrow but it seems she was wrong.

She saw Ichigo as he finished off a nearby hollow, he didn't even look at her or give her a sparing glance, he just went on about his way as did she.

As the laid in bed and thought off tomorrow the couldn't help but wonder what life's worth without each other.


	9. The Dance

Love & Ichigo: The dance

_As they laid in bed and thought of tomorrow, they couldn't help but wonder what's life worth without each other.  
_

"Are you ready?" Alex asked Rukia as he picked her up, not knowing this was the kurosaki home. 'She has been acting strange lately' Alex noted in his head, as she looked him in the eye.

"Want to tell me what that's about" Alex asked

Rukia turned her head, towards the window, she knew what she was doing was wrong, using him, to make her ex jealous. She knew she didn't deserve him to be so kind and nice to her, to have done the things he did.

So what else could she do but end this date though she knew it was wrong, she had to, she'd only suffer more and she wants her last night here, to be a memorable one, that's why she was going to apologize to Ichigo too, she needed his comfort, his love even if it was only for one more night.

"I'm so sorry I can't do this, stop the car" Rukia demanded sounding a little broke inside, but at the moment Alex had paid no attention to the way her voice sounded, but instead seemed to heartbroken and struck by the choice of words.

"Rukia?" he asked while he began pulling over "What are you doing"

"Alex, I just can't, I'm not supposed to be with you right now"

"What, your just going to brake our date now?" Alex said unbending

"I'm sorry, I have my reasons"

"Really? What"

"I'm sorry, but" Rukia tried to get out but had no chance in saying that at all, because she was cut off by a gentle but fragile and hurt voice.

"Let me guess, Ichigo right? You want your last night here to be with the man you love, and you feel you need to be with him."

Rukia was taken aback by just how accurate he was, hitting everything she didn't want to say on the dot.

"Yes" Rukia said "exactly"

"I understand" Alex said "Is there anywhere you would like for me to drop you off"

"No, here is fine" she said getting out of the car.

"You know" Alex said " dances really aren't my scene" he said laughing "I wasn't going to go but you asked and hey here I am, but any way, I wish you a happy future, goodbye Rukia"

"Good bye Alex" Rukia said as she watched him drive off, and took out her soul pager slash cell phone and called Inoue, who agreed to come pick her up.

'Tonight' Rukia thought to herself as she watched the girls pull up in front of her 'will be my last night with Ichigo'.

_ She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

Rukia heard the music play in the background, the school gym was packed with people dancing and just having a good time, living like they have no worries in the world. Rukia envied them because they could live in a way she wish she could.

Rukia was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, with a small hand waving back and forth in front of her face.

"Huh" Rukia said as her group of friends busted with laughter, all except Orihime.

"You're really out of it tonight huh Kuchiki" Tatsuki asked

"Yeah I guess"

"Did your hear, Keigo actually got Ichigo to come, and Ichigo actually convinced Ishida and Chad to come too."

"Yeah how out of the ordinary is that" Ryo agreed

"There coming as a group" Orihime added "Atleast that's what Uryuu said"

"Yeah unbelievable" Ryo said glancing at the door "As a matter of fact the guys just arrived" she said pointing at the double gym doors as they walked.

Rukia looked towards the area Ryo was pointing at when she saw Keigo and Mizurio walk in and immediately run off to some girls dancing in the corner 'perverts' then she looked behind them and there he was. He had on a pair of black dress pants, and a black dress shirt, and a red tie, Rukia's mind almost went to another place, when she heard Tatsuki say.

"Whoa Ichigo cleans up nice"

"Yeah, I agree" Ryo said

"Yeah if I wasn't so stuck on Orihime I might try him too" Chiziru added in chuckling with laughter.

Everyone turned around in horror at Chiziru.

"Exactly how long have you been standing there?" Tatsuki asked rather pissed

"Since you started gawking at the boys, why Orihime you look exceptionably good to day as always" Chiziru said before Tatsuki punched her in her face.

The sounds of there arguments drowned out as Rukia continued to stare at Ichigo, he was here, and it was the perfect scenery for her to say sorry. Rukia watched him as he eyed the dance and decorations and that's when there eye's met, and they stared at each other. She could read his look, it was of irritation and hurt, then he turned away, and began walking to Keigo.

She had hurt him, she knew that the only way to make things right again, was to talk to him and as complicated as it had become just to hold a conversation between the two, it still needed to happen whether Kami was on her side tonight or not.

Rukia got up and began to walk away towards Ichigo, when she noticed he wasn't there anymore, she looked around, she saw Keigo, Mizurio , Chad and Ishida too but no irresistible orange haired teenager, she then noticed that they were all dress alike, Black and Red, just like his Bankai, how ironic.

"Rukia?" She heard someone call after her, and even though she knew it was Orihime, she answered any way.

"Yes Inoue"

"I um did you…?"

"Did I tell him?" Rukia asked no emotion showed to the girl

"y-yes" Orihime stuttered at her coldness

"No, I haven't"

"You know, I'm sorry" Orihime started "but still, what right do you have to do this"

"Don't even think for a second Orihime" Rukia said becoming angry "That I don't love him that he's just some sort of toy I'm using."

"I didn't say it you did" Rukia turned around and got into to Inoue's face then and gripped her fist.

"I love him, and I don't want him to hurt for me Inoue san" Rukia said making the honorifics the important part of that sentence.

"If you leave without telling him, don't even bother coming back Kuchiki san"

"The decision isn't yours to make"

"He won't want you here"

And with that, Rukia knew that there friendship their bond and ties had been officially broken, all because she couldn't say 3 measly words, 'Ichigo I'm leaving'. As she watched Orihime walk away she noticed a certain orange haired Shinigami at the concession stand and he was by himself, what time could possibly be better than to pull him off to the side now and so she when she finally made it to him and he turned around all she could say was…

"Nice night tonight huh"

"Yeah" Ichigo said

"can we talk Ichigo, there are some things I'd like to get off my chest"

"Is that really such a good Idea" Ichigo asked reminding her of the last time they talked, as he got up to follow her. The walk was silent, as they past by there class rooms in the darkness and onto the roof.

"So" Ichigo began looking at the town from the view on the rooftop "What is it"

"We've been fussing an fighting and I'm tired Ichigo, so tired of us"

"So now I'm tiring you"

"No, I"

"What is it huh Rukia?, what do you want from me, I tried, you said we couldn't be together"

"No that's not what this is about"

"Then what is it about Rukia?"

_ I have, I have you  
breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck  
I don't, don't know  
what you could possibly expect under this condition so  
I'll wait, I'll wait for the  
ambulance to come, ambulance to come  
Pick us up off the floor  
what did you possibly expect under this condition  
So slow down,  
this nights a perfect shade of_

Dark blue, dark blue 

"I want us to be friends again"

"Is that all" Ichigo asked

"No" Rukia said

"Then what else?"

"I, I want you to love me again" Ichigo was taken aback by this so much that he was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say.

"Rukia… I" but they were broken from their conversation as Keigo came up there screaming his guts off for the love of Rukia.

"How dare you ravish Rukia, my love, how could you do this to me. Icchigoooooooooo!"

Rukia watched as Ichigo was dragged and pulled back into the dance, she soon followed suit, it hadn't gone the way she planned, she said some things she wish she hadn't, and some she wish she had. They'd glance at each other for the rest of the night, wanting to confess, wanting to say sorry but wouldn't.  
5

Ichigo glanced at Rukia who was far off in a corner with the girls, though she wasn't laughing, she was smiling, smiling while the words 'I want you to love me again' rang throughout his head.

"Okay, it's the last song of the last dance of the end of the school year" The DJ said "And I'm playing something slow for all these love birds in here." Ichigo listened as Far away by Nickleback began to play.

"You know you should ask her to dance" Ishida said to Ichigo "The two of you have been exchanging glances all night."

_ This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
_

"Yeah I think I will" Ichigo said walking up to Rukia who turned around in surprise. "Care to dance" he asked sticking out his hand which was token by the petite raven haired Shinigami who followed her rash orange haired teen to the dance floor.

_ Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Ichigo slowly wrapped his hands around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck, and put her head to his chest, as they swayed back and forth to the music playing. She inhaled his scent, she could tell just how much her body had missed it by it's reaction.

_ That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Ichigo looked down at his love in his arms, it felt so right being there, being with her, so much that he did something he hadn't done in a while, he leaned down and kissed her forehead, her head shot up so fast he thought he'd get wipe lash, but instead of getting mad he smiled down at her.

_ On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand_

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and smiled, he had kissed her forehead, sign one to forgiveness, there eye's locked as they continued to dance to the song that fit where they were and how they feel about each other.

_ I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Ichigo broke their stare to lean down and rest his head beside hers, he smelled her hair, she was still using that shampoo he gave her, it was a joke but she took it seriously it was 'strawberry fragrance'. "Your using my shampoo" Ichigo whispered in her ear, Rukia shuddered and shook her head up and down and smiled.

_ That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

"I've missed you" She heard Ichigo say, but before she could say me too, he tightened his grip on her and hugged her then quickly let go and started dancing again and said "You don't know how much you mean to me." Rukia smiled at this too, she seemed to be smiling a lot and it was all because of Ichigo.

_ So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

Rukia almost cried when she heard Ichigo whisper 'I love you' in her ear 'and I always have' he continued but Rukia stopped him. "Promise me Ichigo" she said "Promise me you'll always love me no matter what the future brings" She watched as Ichigo looked at her then said "I promise"

_ I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say_

"Say it" Rukia demanded "Say it please" and so he said it "I promise that I'll always love you no matter what the future brings even if you break my heart, and a Kurosaki always keeps his promises" Tears began to roll down Rukia's cheeks, she couldn't hold them in especially when he started whispering/singing the words to the song in her ear.

_ That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_  
Ichigo tilted Rukia's head up and wiped the tears that had been falling down for quite some while now, he smiled at her then whispered 'Hold on to me and, never let me go' before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

_ Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Their kiss was passionate and full of all the emotion, they had thrown away from each other. Ichigo's tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance which she kindly obliged too, missing his taste, he continued to tease her tongue with his moving slowly, then letting her take control of it for a while at least up to the point when her hunger for him started to show and he decided to end it.

Pulling away from their sweet kiss, Ichigo took hold of Rukia's hand and led her out of the dance that had just ended and to the nearest bus stop. Though it was already eleven and they were in for an hour drive he didn't really care, where they were headed was just two damn important to him and hopefully to her too.

* * *

Author's Note: There will be one more chapter then the epilogue, the next chapter is already half way done and it has a lemon tehehe ( Swisz Phantom: Chuckles ) please review and tell me what you think. I don't own these songs, the first one is Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy, Dark Blue by Jack Maquelin and Far away by Nickel Back. 


	10. Basically

Ichigo dropped the change into the receiver on the bus and pulled him and Rukia to the very back, though she had asked where they were going he gave no reply and just told her that it's where he had found the answers to his problems.

Ichigo awoke his beautiful vixen when the bus came to their stop and dragged her off, the half woke, half sleep Shinigami, laid on Ichigo as they began to move off the bus. Rukia looked around and couldn't believe her eyes.

Here they were, the place were they had finally become each others, ( Note: you won't understand this if you didn't read Love & Rukia ) where they had confessed their love, here they were at the beach.

Rukia turned around, and looked up at Ichigo, who seemed to be starring at her neck, 'So he finally noticed' Rukia said to herself as she watched Ichigo lean down and touch the necklace with the tips of his fingers.

"I can't believe," Ichigo stuttered "how long have you been wearing this" he asked looking at the necklace from the day he caught her cheating. "I've been wearing it since the day we broke up" and with that said, Ichigo leaned down and captured her lips, he didn't know what about that fact, infected him so much, but he knew it had something to do with loyalty, it was a way of saying that she was still his, even though they had gone their separate ways.

Rukia wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down furthering their kiss, she just couldn't stop kissing him, it was like an drug, an addiction, she had stayed away from for five weeks, until she found that it would be her last time using it, and so she was inhaling ever scent, taking in as much as she can, without passing out from it's excitement, and unlike most people she wasn't afraid to overdose, as a matter of fact she wanted too. It was her personal drug, her paramour.

"Rukia" Ichigo said in-between their kisses "There's something I want to say" Rukia stopped and looked up at Ichigo as she backed away from him and starred at him again. "Where we are, where we stand, means so much to me, that I wanted you to understand my feelings for you." Ichigo said looking away from her as he continued "I know that I can be a jerk sometimes, and on most occasions I'm wrong, You deserve better then me so much better, and I can't help but think that theirs some guy out there that will take you way from me. So I'm sorry for being possessive, and I can't tell you how I feel all the time, that's why I chose to show you as much as I can. I just hope you understand, that I love you with all my heart and if you will have me, if you want me there I will be there even if you don't, because I'm not only your boyfriend but your bestfriend and I want to be there for you, and one day marry you, and I know it sounds scary but, I know I'm ready for this, to finally love you no questions asked, that is If you will have me" Ichigo said turning back to Rukia, who smiled at him and said…

"Though most of that is true" she said giggling "That's what I love about you, how you try to cover up being nice by doing something jerkish, how you don't have to say words to tell me how you feel, how I'm the only one you let hold you, and I take the possessiveness as a compliment, too want me so much that you'd hold me so close to you, that no other guy would dare love me the way that you do, and I will want nothing but to marry you one day, I just hope that when that time comes, you will have me"

"Always and forever" Ichigo said as he leaned down and sealed it with an kiss "Now lets get going, it's getting pretty chilly, and I want my midget, nice and thawed when I show her how much I love her tonight" Rukia was looking forward to Ichigo's comment, because she had the perfect way to get things heated up.

The bus ride home was full of secretive touches and kisses, and even the walk home, wasn't so innocent. Rukia and Ichigo walked straight through the front door knowing Ichigo's family wasn't home, thanks to aunt **hiteakae**, but before Rukia could say anything, she was thrown up against wall and here began the most sacred night of her life she only had these remaining moments and she was going to cherish them.

**Lemon Starts Here**

Ichigo pushed Rukia up against the wall, in his living room, and smashed his lips to hers, he began nibbling and biting on her bottom lip, asking for entrance which started an all out battle for dominance. If it was league for the way they were kissing each other, they'd definitely win, Rukia stated to herself, as she let Ichigo take control while she ran her fingers through his hair, tugging on it, trying to bring him closer to her, to deepen the kiss.

Rukia let out a small moan as Ichigo's tongue played cat and mouse with hers, then he stopped when she began whispering something through out the kisses 'I want you' he heard her say and with that, he collided his body with hers, dry humping her against the wall. Rukia gasped at the sensation of their bodies colliding together she could fell his excitement against her already heated core, as he moved his lips to her neck.

Ichigo let out a low growl as Rukia began arching her body up against his, he could feel all of her chest on him and boy did it feel good. Ichigo began putting butterfly kisses on her neck as he moved to her pulse and bit down, he heard Rukia gasp, and tug on his hair, as he began licking and blowing on the newly formed bite mark on her neck, she was going to be so mad tomorrow.

Rukia lifted her neck, giving Ichigo better access to her now very heated body, he was now moving his hands down her sides, she heard him whisper 'wrap your legs around me' in her ear, which she kindly did, while rubbing up and down his now very hard erection, she heard him moan and say 'unless you want me to take you right here and now I suggest you stop'.

Ichigo lifted Rukia's back off the wall and started walking upstairs to his bedroom. He groaned at the friction, between his middle and hers as he dropped them on the bed and stood up unbuttoning his shirt, then taking off his tie. He watched as Rukia stood up and turned around so he could unzippen her dress. He smiled as it feel to the floor, he looked her up and down, as she moved back onto the bed. 'Ichigo' she whispered just loud enough for him to hear inviting him back into bed. Where they began they're fight for domination.

Rukia let Ichigo unbutton her bra. He slid it off slowing, watching her blush as he moved his tounge to her nipple and began to lick and nibble on them, switching from left to right. Her moans inebriating him. He squeezed her breast loving te way she screamed at the smallest touches, that was until, she flipped them over, now so as she was on top, and fumbling with his belt. She began slidding his pants off, until they no longer exiated on his body. She sat on his lap and began rocking back and forth.

Ichigo watched as her small but pleasant breast fell forward and backwards. She heard him moan a bit and grab her hips, moving his body against hers hungrily, like she could disappear at any moment if he didn't. He flipped them back over so she was under him, he kissed her again and smiled, she gasped as she felt him rub her through her underwear, until he removed them, she watched as he moved down to her unmentionable, and began to lick her clit, she gasped, missing the feeling of his tounge down there.

Rukia moaned, god how this was wrong, how she new she'd miss this feeling, but damn did it feel good. Ichigo nibbled on her clit, as he fingered her, she was moaning and screaming like no tomorrow, plus she was extremely wet, her juices wetting his face excessively. He stuck a third finger in her and that did it, she came hard, screaming his name over and over. The neighbors were going to be so mad tomorrow.

Ichigo watched as she calmed down, he pulled down his boxers and threw them off, positioning himself at hole, he flashed her a sexy grin and promised her one last time that he'd be there for her. She nodded and gasped when he thrusted into her, damn it hurt, she hadn't had any in five weeks, but not as much as the first time. Ichigo groaned from the pain in his back from Rukia's nails, he had a bunch of tiny scars on his back from her nails. He stopped and looked at her, she nooded and let him know it was okay to move. HE moved slowly at first until she started pleading with him to move. 'Harder, faster' Rukia stuttered inbetween moans, which Ichigo kindly obliged to.

Rukia's body was on heaven, but her mind was in hell. 'This is wrong, so wrong, stop' she told herself. 'Stop him, tell him you don't love him anymore, that this is all just pleasure, no love, please, don't let him know he has control, please, stop' she kept telling herself but her body didn't respond. She moaned out please, as he thrust into her harder and faster, until they came together. They layed down exhaustion over taking their body's he held her close and said goodnight. As she listen to his breathing slow, she whispered 'so wrong' then to began to sleep.

**Lemon Ends Here**

_I woke up this morning, Looked next to me_

_You weren't there, Where could you be_

_Got out of bed, someone told me_

_That you were gone, I'm all alone_

Rukia awoke to the sound of her soul pager going off, it was 9:00 damn she'd be leaving in three hours. She heard Ichigo groan and tighten his hold on her, she looked at her phone, 'Renji why was he calling' she asked herself as she picked up.

"Moshi, Moshi, what is it Idiot?"

"Is that how you greet an friend"

"Good morning Renji" she said in her sweet school girl voice "Now what is it?"

"Geez, I'd hate to have to wake up with you in the morning, where's strawberry anyway?"

"Sleep" she said iritatted

"Oh well just wanted to bug you, oh and we'll be here at ten to pick you up bye" She heard the dial tone after he hung up.

'No' she said to herself, 'no, why now I wanted too, but she was cut off by her conscious 'Perhaps it's better this way' Rukia agred with the voice in her head. She looked at Ichigo tears rolling down her cheeks as she pried her self from him, all her things were already packed at Urahara's, she reached into her book bag and took out the letters she had written last night after their love making. There was one for everybody even Chad and Orihime, everyone had gotten an nice little letter but Ichigo's had been the longest, she took out her dress that Yuzu had given to her a couple weeks ago, then took an shower, it was 9:30 when she got out, she was surprised that he was still sleep. She had cried in the shower and hard, she was leaving everything she wanted and loved, and she didn't know how to cope with that.

_Now I'm sitting here, thinking of you and me_

_What did I do wrong, that you had to leave_

_That we couldn't talk that we couldn't speak_

_So Basically, So Basically_

She put on her departure clothes and looked over at Ichigo, she leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. She watched as he smiled in his sleep and grabbed the pilow that was in replacement to her body tighter. She neared the window, missing exiting this way , knowing it be her last time in a very long time. 'Goodbye Ichigo' She said as she exited the window. Rukia walked slowly to Urahara's, because she knew she needed to cherish every moment, every street had a memory, worth remeberance. She entered the dusty old shop and was greeted by the one and only Hat and clogs.

_So Basically, I'm just waiting for you_

_To come home back to me, so we can be what we couldn't see_

_And Basically I'm anticipating you_

_For your return so I can see your face again, Your face again_

"Good morning Kuchiki san, where's your orange headed friend" Rukia flinched at this

"He had more important business to attend too"

"Hmm sounds like you still didn't tell him"

"Wait what are you saying?" She asked

"Just don't get mad at me when he comes barging into soul society to find you"

"To find who?" She heard someone ask from behind her she turned around. It was Ich…(Cough excuse me seems the wrong name almost came out.) It was Renji and her brother Byakuya she looked at her watch right on time.

"Are you ready" Byakuya said picking up her bag.

"Yes Nii sama" She said

She watched as Renji and Byakuya began to depart the room. She pulled out the letters and handed them to Urahara.

"Hmm what's this?" he said looking threw the envelopes she gave him.

"Just be sure to get it to them" he looked at her and smiled.

"Sure thing Kuchiki san, just be sure to accept the consequences"

"Hey Rukia it's time to go" Renji called as he opened the gates to soul society and stepped into it, she looked back one last time, though she didn't show it, she was breaking on the inside, she didn't realize just how unstable she was. In her mnd she was going beserk now her conscious was telling her to stay, to run back to Ichigo , but her body didn't move. As the gates closed she swore she felt herself die, and lose light, all in 10 seconds she had become dull.

_There's no need of me just sitting here_

_Why should I care?, Why should I care?_

_It's your fault somehow and I'll figure out_

_A way to blame you for my ouch_

Ichigo awoke to realize he was hugging an pillow. Where was Rukia, he looked around ther was no sign of her. 'What the hell' he asked himself as he sat up put on his boxers and rushed to the closet. He opened it hoping to be realived but only found more worry, he ran to the bathroom, to his sisters room his dads room, downstairs, in the clinic, but she was no where to be found. He heard his sell phone ring 'maybe it's Rukia' he thought to himself as he ran upstairs to his room to answer it.

He dug into his desk until he found it, damn it was Urahara, 'maybe he knows something' he said to himself as he picked up.

"Hello Mr. Hat and Clogs" but he was cut off

"If you want to know about where Rukia has run off too I suggest you get here now"

Ichigo hung up, threw on his white t and blue ripped at the knee's jeans. He ran all the way there. He busted into the house heaving from exhaustion. He looked around everyone was there, Chad, Orihime, Ishida and even Yoruichi. He looked at Urahara as he began to speak.

"I guess your all wondering what your doing here this fine Saturday morning, well Rukia Kuchiki has departed back to soul society."

_My heart is broke I'm just one joke_

_I don't know what to do_

_So basically, So basically, So basically,_

Everyone looked at Ichigo they could se the anger rising on his, they could tell he was about to scream until Urahara cut him off.

"But before you all say anything, she opted me to give you each an letter" He watched as he passed them out to everyone and was surprised when four came back to him. He looked at who they were too. They were for him and his family.

He began reading his letter, it said…

Ichigo by the time you finish reading this letter I'll all ready be gone,I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you, I just, I couldn't watch you hurtNot over me, not anymore. I know what your thinking, but I had my reasons.I learned five weeks ago that I'd be leaving on a mission today.It hurt so much, not telling you, living everyday, knowing I 'd be leaving you.But I couldn't tell you, you'd want me to stay, and you'd make it so much harderI love you, so much, It scares me thinking about a future without you.I don't know how long I'll be gone. I feel so much for you, you taught me and showed me things no one else could, you held me, showed me love. So please don't be mad, please, when I come back just don't be mad, I, I need you more then anything, hell I love you more then anything, I'll come back and we can be together, I didn't lie when I said I want to be with you I just, I'm so confused, even sitting here writing this letter, I don't want to leave, you just don't know what I'd give to stay with you, to have you by my side. I love you Ichigo. If you can only remember one thing, make sure it's that, I love you.

I will always cherish us, even if you won't.

Love Rukia

Ichigo finished his letter, how could she, he thought, I'm such a fool she never cared, I was just some toy, she used, until it was time to leave. Orihime watched as Ichigo's face changed, as well as his eye's. He looked as though he was hurt, but then , his eye's changed again, though this time they were just full of regret.

_Basically, I'm just waiting for you_

_To come home back to me, so we can be what we couldn't see_

_And Basically I'm anticipating you_

_For your return so I can see your face again, Your face again_

Everyone looked at Ichigo expecting him to loose it, but they were all surprised when he just crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can behind him, everyone could tell he was acting as if he didn't care but they could tell he was hurt, hurt beyond measures. Ichigo asked everyone what when he looked up and caught them starring. Urahara made a sound, catching everyone's attention.

"I've already prepared a gate to soul society Ichigo are you ready?"

"For what, she left of her own free will" Everyone was surprised by his answer everyone except Orihime.

"Ichigo?" Ishida asked "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?, all I'm saying is that, I'm not wasting my time to go see her"

"So your saying Ichigo?" Urahara asked "Is that you don't care"

"She's gone, there ain't nothing I can do about, and there's nothing I will do about it"

"Where's my best friend and what have you done with him?" Sado asked

"Look she had five weeks to tell us, she didn't it was her choice, just like it was her choice to leave, hers not soul society's"

"Your hurting inside aren't you kurosaki kun?" Orihime asked

"The world does not revolve around her, now I have to go, so goodbye, see you guys in school"

Then he was gone. Ichigo walked and walked and walked until he came to the beach, the place he visited last night and as the sun set on this day he couldn't help but realize that Love and himself or rather Love and Ichigo just didn't go together.

Basically, I'm just waiting for you

To come home back to me, so we can be what we couldn't see

And Basically I'm anticipating you

For your return so I can see your face again, Your face again

**Authors Note: The epilogue is next, there's a time skip, to four years later, The sequel is the last of the Trilogy, I'm taking a break to write some of Animal I have become, and um, the sequel will be up beginning of November, so add me too your alerts, If you want the summary then here it is.**

Four years ago she left him, though the mission has been over now for three, she has yet to come back, when she finally does, will he except it, or push her away, what secrets have they held from each other, and has she come back for him or an mission, and Aizen's movement at a time like this doesn't help the situation.


	11. Epilogue: Stars Will Fall

Epilogue: Stars will fall

Rukia walked into her room in the Kuchiki mansion, God how she had missed this place. The Smell and the aroma of her home indulged in Rukia. Everything was as she left it. Her bed, her drawers, everything was perfect. Rukia walked into her room, she couldn't believe it had been a whole year an a half since she had been here. She Sat on her bed and sighed, she couldn't believe it had been an whole year an a half since she had seen him. But that was long gone, she hadn't heard or seen hide nor hair of him. But then again, she was in Hueco Mundo; but then again that was to be expected.

Rukia got up, she walked into the bathroom. It was the same too, nothing had been tampered with. She looked up at the rack that resided on the side of her tub. There it was, his shampoo, part of his smell, part of him; something she had missed. Rukia averted her eyes from that bottle. It hurt too much to even think about him. She knew it was her decision, and so she had to live with it. Rukia ran her tub water then quickly slide in, washing off all of the sand, and debris from that vivid world she had lived in for what seemed like centurys but was no where near it. Rukia let the warm water take her away, for once she just wanted to sleep no no dreams no him just darkness, like the one her heart fell into oh so long ago.

No Rukia would not say she was still in love with him but, '_There's no buts in love'._ That phrase has always haunted her. Rukia opened her eyes to find she was still in her tub, which was now very cold. It only proved to her that nothing lasts forever. Rukia grabbed the towel that resided on the side of her, and wrapped her body. She checked her clock on the wall, it read seven thirty two p.m. "Damn" Rukia said to herself "I'm supposed to meet ni-sama at eight." Rukia exited the bathroom. She noticed a beautiful blue and white kimono had been laided across her bed, compliments of Byakuya she guessed. Rukia quickly dressed herself for the dinner her brother was having.

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror, wanting to look her best for her nobel turned to the side and stopped, it wasn't her flection that caught her surprise, it was her desk that did. Rukia turned around and walked to her desk. On it resided a letter, that read to Rukia Kuchiki from Orihime Inoue. She was suprised by this, why would Orihime of all people send her a letter. The date on it read June 5th. "That was only a few weeks ago," Rukia said to herself,quickly she opened the letter,eager as to what it said. She never thought it would have the effect it did. It read...

Dear Rukia

I hope you're reading this. This isn't an I told you so letter, I just thought

you should know how Ichigo is. By the way how are you, I accept your apoligy that

you left me in that letter, I'm sorry too Kuchiki San. He's fine when it comes to

normal things. He's still the same old Kurosaki Kun, always fussing with his friends, always

fighting for us too. I told you he'd regret you and everything that you were, it shows

when we start to talk about you. I don't think he's said your name once since you left.

Whenever someone starts a conversation involving you, if we ask him a question

such as how do you think Rukia's been, he'll just shrug it off.

I was in the room when he read your letter to him. I watched his facial expression

change from worried to hurt to regretful all in one minute. The second he finished the letter,

he crumbled it up and threw it in the nearest trash can. Urahara had already prepared a gate

to soul society for him,but he refused to go. He said you made the decison to leave not soul society.

It hurt him alot, it scared me too, to see him like that so when he left I followed him.

He went to this secritive beach, even one I did not know existed. He stood there,

looking at the sunset with his fist bunched, i guess this place must've meant something to you two

because he sat there laid back and said your name once. That was the last time

I heard him say your name.

Ichigo went missing the other day no one could find him, no one but me. His rieatsu was

very faint but i found him. It was in the middle of the night, he was deep into a wooded

area on a cliff. When I found him I asked him what he was doing here. He said it was the

perfect place to see the stars. It had a beautiful view. As if instead of the stars looking down

on you, you were looking down on the stars. I asked him why he was looking at the stars,

he said they are beautiful Inoue why not. I asked him what he saw in the stars, his reply was...

"_Honestly Orihime I don't know anymore, I thought they were a strong symbol or rather one of a_

_strong partnership. One that couldn't be brought down or torn apart. One who wouldn't allow life_

_or anything bring them down, to never trip them a let them sink or drop. But you know what_

_Orihime" _he said "_Stars will fall"_

I knew he had to be talking about you, but that didn't matter. We've graduated now,

he goes to Karakura University, just like the rest of us. He's strong Kuchiki san,

I thought you should Know.

Rukia folded the letter back up,as the tears continued to fall. She couldn't believe it. I mean she knew that ichigo would be mad, but she could tell he regreted her and that hurt, alot. Rukia walked out onto her balcony in the kuchiki mansion, and looked up at the stars and said... "I guess right Ichigo, Stars will fall.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I am sad to say this is the end of Love & Ichigo, but not the end of the trilogy, It will be up today, It's called Love & Us, Its the last of the Love & trilogy. It's in short chapters so be patient with me.


End file.
